User blog:Gunman6/Snipers on ''24''
Various heroes and villains who happen to be equipped with sniper rifles on some occasion. Off-color humor attempts will end up following. Hope you guys enjoy! Dunlop hitman -3.jpg|'Obscured Gunman (later believed to be Alexis Drazen)'- this assassin is responsible for killing off Richard Walsh. In other words, we hate every fiber of this man's being for killing a well established character as well as camping out when he could've been a real man and barged right in there prior to getting dispatched by Bauer. We can only dream... 1x08ss02.jpg|'Jonathan Matijevich'- the first recurring sniper seen on the show unfortunately disappears after the failed David Palmer assassination and framing of Bauer but much like actor Rudolf Martin's villain Ari on NCIS, he manages to leave a scene-chewing impression. 1x13 Norinco NDM-86.jpg|'Ira Gaines' (A.K.A. "That Badass Who Kidnapped Jack Bauer's Family")- ends up not only stealing every scene that he's on screen but also manages to help create the needed tension for this show by showing that as long as he's behind the scope of this high-powered rifle, he still is in control of Jack's surroundings until by mere chance Jack can be a step ahead of Gaines. 1x18 AR15.jpg|'Teddy Hanlin'- Season 1's final use of sniping ends on a poor note when douchebag Teddy Hanlin, A.K.A. that dumbass CTU agent played by the tortured cop in Reservoir Dogs, decides to get trigger-happy and instead of measuring the distance or thinking about the repercussions, ends up causing a fleeing terrorist suspect to fall to his death. George Mason is also to blame as he had the choice of reassigning someone else to safeguard the whole operation and yet decide that two conflicting agents would still make a productive hour Facepalm!. 2x10-_CTU_sniper_who_injures_Nina.jpg|'CTU sniper who takes out Nina non-fatally'- During S2's surprise ambush and "I-saw-it-coming-but-forgot-since-I-was-distracted-by-that-chaotic-firefight" segment with Nina threatening Jack is all taken care of when some of CTU's most gifted manage to get Nina the hell away from Jack. 2x17_Jonathan_Wallace.jpg|'Jonathan Wallace'- Yes, he's not actually seen sniping the has-been (and eventually pussified) villain Syed Ali but that's because he's that quick. Nevertheless he must be mentioned here. ScottSniperDay2.jpg|'Peter Kingsley Sniper'- This curly haired goon with a few throwaway lines gets his neck broken off-screen by our man Bauer. You'd think that with a solid aim he'd at least hear danger coming from around the corner but it's alright as Sherry Palmer still gets her due (just took another season is all). OSKsniper.jpg|'Jack Bauer'- Bauer's debut with the sniping rifle is anything but not impressive. Bauer later goes on to perform equally satisfying sniping segments on Seasons 4, 5, 7 and 8. Tamburro in Day 2 finale.jpg|'CTU Sniper Who Also Saves Jack's Life'- Good grief, we've not only had three sniping segments in the same episode (let alone the season finale) but had an unnamed CTU field agent save Bauer's back in the same day. 3x12ss01.jpg|'Chase Edmunds'- Unfortunately while we see some of CTU S.W.A.T. carrying sniper rifles, the sniping action in this is fairly sparse. Thankfully, we do get to see Chase Edmunds in Delta Force gear taking out some of the Salazar gangsters as they're ready to dispose of Jack and Nina. Powellskiller.jpg|'Marwan's Hired Sniper'- This partially seen goon not only takes out one of the more ruthless supporting villains (Henry Powell) but ends up leaving us the viewer all the more annoyed because he kills Powell just as he's being arrested by Bauer & Almeida (thank goodness I didn't watch this live at the time and can marathon the DVDs). S4ep15sniper.jpg|'Habib Marwan's ''other sniper'''- This terrorist cell member is also having his aim penned down on Bauer but alas he meets his maker thanks to hick CTU agent Castle doing something helpful for once and blasting this man away. 415 CTU Sniper.jpg|'Lee Castle'- Following the aforementioned entry, as part of the various hokey segments, this sniper sent by Marwan somehow didn't arrive in time to notice the sneaky Castle wondering behind one of the metal mounts and who eventually shoots his brains out using a AA-12 type weapon. S6ep15sniperB.jpg|'CTU sniper with Jack #2'- This sniper helps Jack get the assigned target just the way he ordered it. S6ep15sniperC.jpg|'CTU sniper with Jack #3'- Ditto 6x19 Cheng sniper.jpg|'Cheng Sniper at Audrey Trade-off'- This unfortunate Chinese merc meets his end at Bauer's always reliable pistol. 7x02 Tanner.jpg|'Alan Tanner'- The first sniper seen on Season 7 ends up being another ex-Army guy who due to leaving a few sloppy breadcrumbs behind is last seen being tortured in his own hospital bed by Renee Walker much to our disbelief. 8x01 Sniper.jpg|'Red Square Sniper'- This guy not only looks beyond freaking cool with the red dotted scope (appropriate given that he's "Red Square," am I right?) but the cool factor is added by the fact that this is Stargate SG-1 's amusing villain Cliff M. Simon behind the scope on this one. 8x06 sniper rifle.jpg|'Cole Ortiz' (A.K.A. the bland Chase/Curtis/Doyle clone)- Cole ends up having two separate incidents throughout the day where he must shoot some guys so that Bauer can get his freaking job done. 8x09 sniper rifle.jpg|'Samir Mehran'- This Middle-Eastern terrorist while well-accented just can't measure up to either Abu Fayed or Habib Marwan. How can he to be fair? He's just a been-there-done-that guy who's one of the last few heavies pulling the strings on the whole conspiracy. Before he gets taken out after coming out of the closet (No, it's not what you think!), he is seen making Jack and his weakened rookies' life hell by firing at them with this cool-looking sniper rifle. 8x13 Hilow kill.jpg|'Disposable Samir goon #1'- Random goon who gets shot to death by Jack & the losers. 8x13 angle sniper.jpg|'Disposable Samir goon #2'- Random goon who gets shot to death by Jack & the losers #2. Why oh why do they take their time to fire again? Their targets couldn't be more clearly seen in that brightened alleyway. 8x16-swat-ctu-sniper.jpg|'CTU Sniper on other angle'- Upon seizing Samir's compound where he's hiding an already slain Omar Hassan, it only occurs after this bored-looking CTU agent takes out a trench coat wearing henchman on the rooftops. 24-LAD-ep-11-13.jpg|'Cheng's Sniper Holding Audrey #2'- Cheng's usual methods haven't changed at all. Simply pen a loyal mercenary on Jack's love interest and wait to fire. This time though, he's shot by the other female agent who's not Michelle Dessler or Renee & who's not to be confused with the love interest of Jack's who also shares her first name. Category:Blog posts